Fallen Angel
by Jedi Alice
Summary: A huge chunk of ice crashes from Heaven into the back yard of Trancy Manor, and inside it is a frozen Fallen Angel. What will become of the girl in the hands of five demons and a slutty, obnoxious attention whore?


Fallen Angel

Alois was curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully for once, when a loud _WHAM!_ Startled him awake. Crawling out of bed, he made his way to the window facing the west gardens, and saw a huge crater in the ground.

This was not the first time someone had crash-landed in London. That had been when the Reaper, Jacky Anderson (now calling herself Jacky Sutcliff, as she hated her father's last name.), had been thrown back in time, landing at Sebastian's Michaelis' feet and creating a human-shaped crater in the ground. This crater, however, looked like a meteor had struck, and was round in shape.

The fresh-fallen snow around said crater had been scattered, and now looked quite messy. Throwing on a coat and his snow boots, Alois went outside, seeing that Claude and the triplets were already investigating it. The triplets looked like they were frozen in place in awe, while Claude looked curious. "Well, what's in the crater?" Alois finally asked. Timber simply raised a trembling arm to point at the thing, unable to speak in his state of amazement.

There, in the middle of the hole, was a huge ice-crystal, shining in the moonlight like a gem. And inside it, a figure so beautiful, it made Alois' heart skip a beat. A girl with long black hair, pure white skin, a gown of white silk, and tarnished black wings, was frozen in a plummeting position, as though she'd been frozen mid-fall. None of the gathered men had ever seen something so beautiful.

Claude was the first to break the silence. "It appears to be a fallen angel, my lord," he said, finally answering his master's question.

"Isn't that the same as a demon?" Alois asked.

"Demons are viewed as evil and sin incarnate, while Fallen Angels are viewed as piteous beings who have fallen from grace, but are not evil," the demon butler explained. "But it would not take much to push a fallen angel into the dark. They are closer to humans than their supposedly purer counterparts. One traumatic event too many, and they quickly become demons. As this one is at the moment, I'd say she's currently considered too corrupted for Heaven, but too pure to walk through Hell."

"Well, bring her inside and see about thawing her out," Alois said to his butler with a yawn. "If she's still alive, I'll speak to her when she recovers."

"Yes, your Highness," Claude answered. "Timber, Thomson, Canterbury, carry her inside and draw a hot bath. The heat will melt the ice and prevent her from going into shock from the sudden change of temperature."

The triplets nodded, and they all went inside. Claude then ordered Hannah to prepare a guest room and lend the fallen angel something to wear for the night.

Once the girl was thawed out, the triplets dried her off and wrapped her injured wings in bandages, then let Hannah dress her and tuck her in. the demons had all found her undeniably beautiful, and they all wondered what she'd done to get booted out of Heaven, but not dragged down to Hell.

As for the Transy brat, he was hoping to get a big sister out of this. That, or make Claude fall in love with her somehow. It'd be interesting to see his usually expressionless butler flustered by such a creature. Before he went back to sleep he read up on demons and angels, making sure he'd have a plan… even if it was needlessly complicated.

 **A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing anything having to do with Alois and Claude. I only recently caught the Black Butler Bug, thanks to a mention of the series in a Joker/Clover/Hearts no Kuni no Alice fanfiction, and I've only read books 1-9 thus far. I'm going off of my fellow fanfiction writers' interpretations of him, as well as some hilarious fan art I've seen on Deviant Art and You Tube. Especially a gut-busting little summery of Kuroshitsuji season 2 episode 1. It goes a little something like this if you haven't seen it:**

 **Alois: Hi, I'm Alois Transy! I'm an obnoxious, slutty attention whore who wears booty shorts! I'm also violent and crazy, so don't make me hurt you!**

 **Hannah (as Alois stabs her in the eye with… something.): OH MY DEAR GOD, WHY?!**

 **Alois: I also hate my maid for no adequately explored reason!**

 **Alois: I also like to seduce older men!**

 **Uncle Albert: Kid, what the hell is wrong with you?**

 **Alois: Mmm! Uncle Albert…!**

 **Clause: I'm Claude Faustus, and I don't give a shit.**

 **Later**

 **Sebastian (in a trench coat and top hat, carrying a rather large trunk): Oh, hi! I'm a mysterious stranger.**

 **Alois: Oh, look, Claude, a** ** _man!_** **Let him in, let him in, let him in!**

 **Alois: So, what's in the trunk? Weapons? Drugs? Booze?**

 **Sebastian: How about the body of a young boy I was going to eat for dinner.**

 **Alois:} = (Hmm.**

 **Sebastian: Why don't you take me to your basement?"**

 **Alois:} = (hmm. Sure! You're obviously no threat to me! =D**

 **To the Basement!**

 **Sebastian: hey, give me that tea.**

 **Alois: My tea! You can't has.**

 **Claude: You're not getting anyone's tea… Sebastian Michaelis! (Throws knives Sebby-style. SFX: Whoosh! Silverware ninja!)**

 **(Shink shink shink! Knives pin Sebby to wall and knock off his hat, revealing his handsome face)**

 **Alois: (drooling over how hot Sebby is)**

 **Sebby (swipes the box of tea): Yoink!**

 **Alois (snaps out of it): OMG! Get him, Claude!**

 **Claude: give back that tea, you asshole!**

 **Sebby: Hahahahah!**

 **(Whoosh, stab!)**

 **Sebby: Augh! My spleen!**

 **Claude: Give back that tea!**

 **Sebby: No!**

 **Case opens with a snapping sound.**

 **Alois (starry-eyed): ZOMFG, IT'S CIEL PHANTOMHIVE3!**

 **Sebby: No! My Bocchan! Don't touch him, you… you… you… FUCKING STRAWBERRY POPTART!**

 **Alois (confused, turns to camera): Did he just call me a pop tart?**

 **Sebby (escaping) Away! Epic window-breaking maneuver!**

 **Alois: Claude?! What are you doing?! He's getting away!**

 **Claude: As soon as I leave, you're gonna start bawling like a bitch, so why bother?**

 **Alois: (whining) He… he's right! I am just a… a pop tart! WAAAAAAAAAHH! TTATT**

 **Claude: Oh, but Master, pop tarts are delicious.**

 **THE END!**

 **So, basically, I intend to make Alois slutty and annoying, Claude's going to be a Squidward, and of course, Sebby's going to be enjoying "Catnip tequila" and having "fuuun" with Ciel.**

 **I do not own the script-thingy for the comic/You Tube video I just typed up. I am simply one hell of a Jedi Grand Master, and one hell of a fan.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

\- **Jedi Alice**


End file.
